


The Domestic Approach

by allfireburns



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Fluff, Gen, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-17
Updated: 2009-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-03 04:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfireburns/pseuds/allfireburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor has an interesting way of avoiding arguments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Domestic Approach

"That's what I like about you. The domestic approach."

"Thank you," Rose said with a grin. The Doctor kicked the moped to life... and then Rose frowned, thinking that over. "Hold on, was that an insult?"

The Doctor revved the engine and took off, forcing Rose to tighten her arms around him to keep from falling off.

"I'm sorry, Rose, I can't hear you! The wind and the engine and..."

"Did you just insult me? You _hate_ domestics, I know you do."

"No, I can't... I can't hear you at all!"

"But I can hear you just fine!"

"Well, the wind's blowing my voice back to you. 'Fraid I can't hear a word you're saying!"

"But you just _answered_ me!"

"What was that?"


End file.
